warframefandomcom_uk-20200214-history
Гриннір/Цитати
Під час навчання *''"Guv elik'draedre kuhl de'mon! Klos aer tu th'rock!" - "You shouldn't be here old man! This is my prize!"'' ** Ти не повинен бути тут, старче! Це моя нагорода! ::link= :::*Замітки: слова, які використовуються в наведеному вище діалозі, здається, відрізняються від звичайної манери мови для Гриннір (тобто "Guv" замість "Gar" для слова "you"). Можливе пояснення: ::::*Той, хто говорить використовує це у якомусь контексті з Капітаном Вором, щоб він бачив, як цей виказує свою неповагу(ставить рівним себе з ним; хоче принизити; вказати на його недоцільність, тощо). *''" Ahgre gar dulohs'tun nuikt me? Huh'ris moh'ne!" - "Are you listening to me? He's mine!"'' ** Ти слухаєш мене? Він є моїм! ::link= Після Пробудження *''"The Tenno! Keep them away from the specimens!" ** Тенно! Тримайте їх подалі від зразків! ::link= *''"Destroy them! Доктор Тенґус demands absolute secrecy!" **'Знищить їх! Доктор Тенґус вимагає абсолютної секретності!' ::link= *''"Who released the specimens? Stop the Infested, forget the Tenno! **'Хто випустив Зразки? Зупиніть Заражених,забудьте про Тенно' ::link= *''"They're out! What's going on?" **'Вони вишли! Що відбувається?' ::link= *''"Who let them out? Was it Tengus?" **'Хто випустив їх? Це зробив Тенґус? ::link= *"Tengus did this! I know he did!" **'Тенґус зробив це! Я знаю, він зробив!' ::link= Загальні Чоловіча стать Гриннір має 2 різних голоси. Тип голосу, що використовується не залежить від різновиду Гриннір. Незайняті *''"Agrear grear."'' - "Area clear." **'Територія вільна.' *''"Ohgre... ohgre, hu'ss kreff."'' - "Ok... ok, I'll check." ** Добре... добре, я перевірю. *''"Am hu seehing khuings?"'' - "Am I seeing things?" **'Я бачу видіння?' *''"As grear un klos sektor."'' - "All clear in this sector." **'У цьому секторі все чисто.' *''"Ror? Klovor hu reig sohmekling."'' - "Huh? Thought I heard something." **'Хм? Гадаю, що я щось чув.' *''"No aktovitoi to gregort."'' - "No activity to report." **'Ніякої активності, про яку можна повідомити.' *''"Huut's too kuhut un reger."'' - "It's too quiet in here." **'Тут занадто тихо.' *''"Rey, div tu mukler oot of klos."'' - "Hey, leave my out of this." **'Хей, не чіпайте мою матір через це. *"Hu'm breger oot of tu mohner."'' - "I'm bored out of my mind." **'Я божеволію від нудьги.' *''"Gar guis see anykling suspeshus?"'' - "You guys see anything suspicious?" **'Хлопці, ви не бачите нічого підозрілого?' *''"Juntu unkle, hu resor huut rudor ket exksuhoing aruund reger."'' - "Just once, I wish it would get exciting around here." **'Лише раз, я бажаю, щоб мене тут захопило все довкола.' *''""'' - "How did I get stuck with this post? Security against what?" ** ' Як же я затримався на цьому посту. Безпека від чого?' Побачивши Варфрейм Без тривоги *''"Ror?"'' - "Huh?" ** Хм?'' *''"Or nu!"'' - "Oh no!" **О ні!' *"Grat kle...?"'' - "What the...?" **'Що за...?' *''"Orre klegra!"'' - "Over there!" **'Там!' *''"Ror? Grat's klat?"'' - "Huh? What's that?" **'Хм? Що це?' З Тривогою *''"Koss huut!"'' - "Kill it!" **''' Вбий це!' *"Huut's reger!"'' - "It's here!" **'Це тут!' *''"Ket klem!"'' - "Get them!" **'Взяти їх!' *''"Tenno skoom!"'' - "Tenno scum!" **''' Тенно покидьки!' *"Kley'gre reger!"'' - "They're here!" **'Вони тут!' *''"Huut's uun of klem!"'' - "It's one of them!" **'Це один з них!' *''""'' - "Target acquired!" **'Ціль здобута' *''"Warfram spotter!"'' - "Warframe spotted!" **'Варфрейм плямистий!' *''"Ree've got kohumgary!"'' - "We've got company!" **'У нас компанія!' (мається на увазі ворог поруч) *''"Huut's kle Tenno, attaf!"'' - "It's the Tenno, attack!" **'Це Тенно, в атаку!' *''"Ruu, gar Tenno son-of-a-gutora!"'' - "Die, you Tenno son-of-a-bitch!" **'Помри, Тенно, сучий син!' Attacking *''"Fan oot!"'' - "Fan out!" **'Розділитись!' *''"Ket klem!"'' - "Get them!" **'Взяти їх!' *''"Attaf!"'' - "Attack!" **'В атаку!' *''Trey on guig!""'' - "Stay on guard!" **'Залишайся на варті!' *''"Retroy as Tenno!"'' - "Destroy all Tenno!" **'Знищить всіх Тенно!' *''"Rudor klem raft!"'' - "Hold them back!" **'Стримуйте їх! *''Sprea oot, furund klem!""'' - "Spread out, find them!" **'Розділитись, знайти їх!' *''"Traf ramn kle intuure!"'' - "Track down the intruder!" **'Вистежити непроханого гостя!' *''"Trey gros to cuver!"'' - "Stay close to cover" **'Стій поруч, щоб прикрити!' *''"Dof klos agrea ramn!"'' - "Lock this area down!" **'Заблокуйте цю територію!' *''"Ran's tet klem ket arai!"'' - "Don't let them get away!" **'Не дозволяйте їм втекти!' *''"Rudor gar kushunhund!"'' - "Hold your position!" **'Втримуйте свої позиції!' *''"Sekuklekle kle gerhunter!"'' - "Secure the perimeter!" **'Обороняйте периметр!' *''"Tre na ket karhuur huut, re'ss flank huut oot."'' - "Try and get behind it, we'll flank it out!" **'Спробуй зайти позаду, ми зайдемо з флангу.' Перезарядка *''""'' - "Reload!" **'Перезарядження!' *''""'' - "Reloading!" **'Перезаряджаюсь!' *''""'' - "Lock and load!" **'Зарядити зброю!' *''""'' - "Switching clips!" **'Зміна обойми!"' *''""'' - "Swapping mags!" *''""'' - "I'm swapping mags!" Дресирувальник Х'єк * "Huh te de comon de" link= * "Scum rads!" link= * "Too many rago ras of i grege" link= * "Defen on in a gre, check klos" link= * "On kaga kraga ota" link= * "Oorg, Tenno!" link= * "Go gre a gre are rei" link= * "Attack!" link= До Оновлення 10 голоси *"Oopmh!" ::link= *"Cover me!" ::link= *"He's here!" ::link= *"Reloading!" ::link= *"Stay close to the walls." ::link= *"I think we got them surrounded." ::link= *"Try and get behind them. We'll flank them out." ::link= Категорія:Гриннір Категорія:Цитати